wolf prince and hell brakes loose
by KatoryKamora
Summary: Kougamy own character Kouga is a prince of 17 years of age....who still has to have a nanny this next nanny is his age and he's thinking wierd things while trying to get her to leave will love blossom or wil they kill each other first? R and R


Kamora: Hello.....I know I'm supposed to be updating Kouga's Fangirls......but ta this story has been naging at the back of my mind for months.....that and my sister is playing video games in my room and won't let me in there. Yes this is a romance story. Yes it will have some humor......after some bad stuffs.  
  
Rating: pg to r  
  
catagory: Humor Romance action  
  
somthing that i will never do: Lemons or limes never  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own kouga or anyone else from Inuyasha  
  
Claimer: I own Kira, the king,the queen,  
  
This will not be in scrpit form...I know a big shock...but oh well. this is a Kouga/and my own caracter pairing. Oh look at all the people leave to go find stuff they wanna read. like an Ayame/Kouga pairing. (( I like those to...okay I'm obsessed with them but no one will update them)) If you don't understand somthing about the story IM me at Jujushort I only have Aol....AIM is compatable. Okay on with the chapter. And yes they might and most likey will be out of character.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] one bitch of a day [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
''Kouga!'' the king bellowed. '' Yeah dad?'' Kouga said sticking his head in the door. He knew he was in for it. '' This is the last straw.'' King Ookami said before sighing. '' Mrs. Whats her face ran out screaming of her own free will.'' Kouga said in defence. '' Oh she did, did she?'' he said shaking his head. '' I just dug my own grave.'' Kouga thought. '' Your getting a new nanny.'' The king said. This was getting rediculous eight nannys in two weeks. ''BUT DAD!! I'm seventeen.'' Kouga said. He drove them away because he wanted to be alone. '' I don't give a shit. Right now you have to be kept under control. I'm tierd of the complaints.'' Ookami was cut off. ''BUT DAD I DON'T NEED A NANNY!'' Kouga bellowed. The king gave his wife a pitiful look and so she took a shot at it. '' Son please. I beg of you just for one week no more no less and if you don't like her then shes gone.'' Kouga's mother gave her son a sypathetic look and Kouga gave in. '' Okay, okay, one week no more.'' he huffed before marching out of the room. ''KOUGA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!'' his mother yelled. '' go mom.'' Kouga thought as he came back in. He saw this seen everyone staring at his mom like she was a ghost. Kouga and his father then burst out laughing before his father was given a glare and then he stopped laughing. '' Kira you may enter.'' the king said a little nervously. A woman probly seventeen or sixteen entered the room. She had her hair pulled up with hair sticks as i call them, peircing blue eyes, a mini skirt ((the color of it was black with red stitching)), a shirt that came two inches above her navel (( black with red stitching)), and various red and black braclets. Kouga hadn't noticed her entrance until she jerked his ponytail back until he was looking at her face upside down. ''Ouch.'' he said blinking at her a few times. '' Time for training.'' she said letting go and walking off leaving him in the same position. After a few moments he looked at his mom and said. '' I like her she's evil.'' he said in a half joking half serious tone. '' One week.'' his mom said as she watched her son exit the room. {}{}{{}{}{}{}{} With Kouga and Kira the ''evil person'' {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
''Were are we going?'' Kouga asked after he finally caught up with her. ''To your room to talk. You don't know much about me and I don't know much about you.'' she said climbing the stairs. ''Oh.'' he said as he passed the painting of his father. ''Hey!'' he said after he relised she thought she was given free acess to everything. She ignored him. And this really pissed him off. She got to the next floor and walked quickly down the halls toward his room and opened his door when she got there. She walked into the room and sat on the chair closest to the window and watched him shut the door and sit on his bed. Silence blanketed the both of them while Kouga glared at her. '' I'm going to drive you crazy.'' Kira said breaking the silence. ''And I'm going to make you scream.'' he replied. '' I'ed like to see you try.'' she said menecingly. Kouga sat there and thought for a moment before getting a very naughty idea. Oh he was gunna be in so much trouble but he didn't care as so long as she would leave. Kouga got off his bed and went over to her and slapped her. She didn't flinch. He then picked her up off of the chair and threw her on his bed. '' I know this is a bad idea but oh well.'' Kouga thought as he climbed on top of her and started to kiss her neck. '' It's not going to work.'' she said staring up at the ceiling. '' I'm sorry for slapping you.'' he mumbled in her ear before countinueing. ''She's right this isn't going to work so lets take it up a notch.'' he thought before sliding a hand on her hip. But before he could relise what was going on she had flipped him over.So now she was on top and he was on the bottom. She got off of him. '' It won't work.'' she said giving him a wierd look. ''Well your the first it hasn't.'' Kouga said sitting up.''And if I get a hickey.....I'm going to kill you,burn your body,cut it up in small peices,and then feed it to wild animals.'' she said sitting down by the window in the chair. Kouga's eyes widened. ''No no y- you would-wouldn't!'' he stamered out. '' I know I wouldn't but who just made whom almost scream for their mommy?'' she said while looking out side the window. '' I hate you.'' he said watching her every movment. Then he got an idea an iterogation. then ask a repeated why. ''How old are you?'' he started. ''Seventeen.'' '' Whats your favorite colors?'' ''Red and black.'' '' Would you ever makeout with me?'' '' Depends.'' '' On what?'' '' If we were going out or i liked you.''Kira said as she faced him giving him an odd look. ''What am I thinking?'' Kouga thought. '' I was just kidding.'' Kouga said covering up for the question he asked eailer. '' Whatever..... anyways it's getting dark and I'll be in the room across the hall. Don't disturb me unless it's time for dinner.'' she said standing up and leaving the room.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~() With the King and Queen peoples()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
''Dear.'' the Queen started. '' Yes? What is it?'' Her husband awnsered. '' I think we might have done it.'' the queen said looking at him. The king on the other hand went wide eyed. ''NO NO NOT THAT!'' she said getting at what he was thinking. '' I was saying is that they haven't screamed, yelled, Kira hasn't left yet. Things like that.'' She said clarifying the subject. '' One problem.'' he said looking around acting extremly bored. '' What is that?'' she asked giving him a look that said tell me or I'll kill you and you know it. '' Mating season is only one day away.'' he said grinning like an idiot at his wife's big mistake. '' Shut up.'' she huffed.  
  
@_@ *-* ^_^ ',' O_O o_o O_o o_O $_$()__() X_X ^-^ ^_~ `.` . . ;_; 9_9 -_- +__+ 0___0  
  
End chappy one to explain one thing.....this is midevil times yet it has our modernday clothes. Go figure. No this rating is for saftey reasons only it may go up. I know that I might get flammed for not updating Kouga's Fangirls but it's only cause one reason okay a few. 1 toooooo many characters, 2 not enough reviews. Yes because I get no reviews I don't update. I think this one i will update for a while till i get bored with it. all my stories are on hold. yup they are. so forget it. if you have any questions about the story either a send a review + the question and it will be awnsered before the next chapter starts or IM me at Jujushort I live in Texas so you do the time difference..... by the way Ookami means Wolf.....a little Irony because the king is the king of wolves while Kouga is the prince of wolves. ^^ shut up. Jk. I have to go bye! AND PLZ REVIEW OR NO UPDATE FOR ONE MONTH! AND I MEAN IT! 


End file.
